Lita likes....
by wickedfaerygirl
Summary: Lita likes someone. Trish knows who it is. my first fan fic. Be Nice!! this story isn't done..could someone please review? please?
1. Default Chapter

I don't any of the WWF superstars portrayed in this story.

RAW- Madison Square Garden

Lita stumbled down the hallway, holding her side. Stacy had pushed her off the turnbuckle when she had tried to hurricanrana D-von in an attempt to save Jeff during their tag match. She had hit the barricade...hard. Jeff had gone through a table and now she was trying to hide from the "Duchess of Dudleyville" and the Dudleys. Matt wasn't there, he was at home, recovering from a concussion, so she couldn't go to him. Trish was at WWF New York, so no help there.

Lita tried to hurry towards her locker room, but she could hear the Dudleys closing in behind her. The pain in her side was quickly starting to become unbearable and was slowing her down. Suddenly she slammed into someone. She looked up in terror, then shock. She pushed back from the person.

"Edge, I'm sorry. I have to go."

She tried to run, but he pulled her back.

"What are you running from?"

"The Dudleys! They got Jeff, they want me! I have to go!!"

She turned around and ran down the hallway, around a corner, and right into Buh-Buh Ray and D-Von. She could see Stacy smirking behind them. She backed away, about to turn and run, but Buh-Buh grabbed her arm.

"Please let me go!"

Lita usually would have thrown a punch, but now she was weak and outnumbered. She struggled, but when she looked up and saw that maniacal look in Buh-Buh Ray's eyes, she knew she had no chance. Then.....

WHAM!

Something knocked over Buh-Buh, then got up and went after D-Von. Stacy went for Lita, but Lita punched her in the nose and heard a satisfying crack. Stacy stumbled backwards, holding her nose. The Dudleys got up and grabbed Stacy, and they all ran off. Lita turned to face her rescuer.

"Edge? Why did you...I mean, Thank you."

"No problem."

Edge pushed back his hair and smiled at her.

"I, I have to go, I'll see you later.

Lita turned around and ran in the direction of her locker room, still stumbling from the pain in her side. Edge watched her, as if he wanted to call after her and tell her to wait.

Lita opened the door to her locker room, shut it, and leaned back against it. What had just happened? Well, she knew what had happened visibly, but what she had been thinking when she saw that Edge had come to her rescue was what scared her. When she saw him she had been relieved and grateful, but there was something else there.

"No this can't be happening, " she told herself, "this is Edge, the same guy who has tried to take you out with chair shits and hurt Matt and Jeff, even if he isn't teamed with Christian anymore and he's on this side. It doesn't change him, what happened, or anything." 

She went into the bathroom, washed her face, then limped back into the room, changed, and went to find Jeff.

Jeff was being checked over when Lita found him. She helped him to his locker room, then told him what had happened. She left out the part about her thoughts on Edge. Jeff was surprised by Edge's actions as well. they decided not to dwell on it and Lita headed back to her locker room to get her stuff together.

As Lita helped Jeff out to the car, and tried to carry their bags, she heard footsteps running up behind them. Terrified that the Dudleys had come back, she let go of Jeff and whirled around, prepared to fight as long as she could. It was Edge.

"Hey, want some help?"

"Uh...sure. Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Edge lifted up the bags and Lita helped Jeff and led the way to the car.

When Jeff was sitting in the front seat, and Jeff had put everything in the trunk and shut it, Lita went to thank him again.

"Listen Edge, I want to thank you for helping me and Jeff tonight and...."

Edge silenced her with a wave of his hand. 

"It's no trouble at all. I'll see you at the hotel and if I don't, at Smackdown."

Edge walked off and Lita said good-bye softly.

As she got in the car she noticed the way Jeff was grinning.

"What's so funny?"

"You like Edge!" With that, Jeff burst into laughter.

"What?! No, I don't!! I was just thanking him for helping us!"

"I saw the way you looked at him. I saw you watching him as he walked away. You like him. I know you like him."

"Whatever."

Lita started the car and they drove to the hotel, listening to the radio, and talking about other subjects.


	2. At The Hotel

Don't own anybody.

When they got back to the hotel, Trish ran outside to meet them.

"Oh my god, you guys! I saw what happened! Are you ok??"

"Yeah Trish, we'll be fine, but I need to talk to you as soon as we get Jeff in his room." Lita said.

"Ok, come on. I'll help Jeff."

"Can't I walk by myself?" Jeff asked.

"Nope. You went through a table, you're hurt. Face it Jeff, you need help this time."

"Fine, I'll go." Jeff through himself into Trish's arms, doing a mock faint. Trish stumbled back, laughing.

After they had Jeff settled, and Lita had put her bags in her room, Trish and Lita went into the weight room to talk. Because of the pain in her side, Lita sat down while Trish did some lifting.

"So? What happened?" Trish asked.

"Well," Lita began, "After Jeff went through the table, I ran backstage because the Dudleys were after me. I was going slower then usual because I was hurt and I ran into Edge..."

"Edge? This is about Edge?" Trish's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, this is about Edge. Like I was saying, I ran into Edge but I turned and ran....right into the Dudleys. I tried to get away, but you know how Buh-Buh gets. And then something knocked over Buh-Buh, then went for D-Von. Stacy came at me but I punched her, and she ran off with the Dudleys, and I turned around and it was Edge."

"Oh my God, Edge helped you? Didn't he used to hate you?"

"Yeah, I don't know why he helped me, but what's scary is what I thought when I saw him. I was grateful and relieved, but there was something else. Jeff saw me talking to him in the Parking lot and came to the conclusion that I like him. And I think he's right."

"Oh my...are you serious? You're serious?! This is so cool!"

"Maybe, maybe not. Matt hates Edge. He won't want to hear about it, at all."

"Matt will understand. He's your best friend."

"Yeah, I hope so."

Lita and Trish spent another 20 minutes in the weight room, then decided to wander around the hotel for awhile. They were just walking down one of the third floor hallways when they ran into...Edge.

"Oh..hi..Edge...sorry." Lita stammered.

"Hey Lita, Trish." Edge smiled.

"Hi Edge!" Trish said perkily.

"Is Jeff, ok?" Edge asked.

"Yeah, he's fine." Lita said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Good...Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..thanks."

Trish started to giggle, but stopped when Lita glared at her.

"I'll see you later then." Edge said.

"Yeah, later, bye." Lita said, somewhat dreamily.

Edge smiled and walked on down the hallway, opening a door and stepping in. Lita made a mental note of where the room was, the turned back to Trish.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Trish asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Whatever."

"OK."

They walked back to the hotel room they were sharing, across from the one Jeff was in.

"Hey, let's get some stuff from the vending machines."

"Ök, let me get my wallet." Lita hurried into the room, and pulled her waller out of one of her bags, and headed back out to the hallway. The floor they were on only had an ice machine, so they went a floor down, to the third floor, because they had seen some vending machines down there. they were joking around and pushing each other when...

"Well, well, well."

"Is it just me, or is there a very annoying voice coming from somewhere nearby?" Trish said.

They turned to face none other then Stacy Keibler.

"Hello Stacy."

Lita was please to see that Stacy had a black eye and her nose was bruised as well.

"So, Stacy, wanted to know if Lita could make your right eye match your left?"

"Ha, ha Trish, bet you wish your wrestling skills could be as good as your wit."

"And I'm sure you do too. Then maybe you'd be a half decent manager."

"At least I didn't have to sleep my way to the top."

"Oh that's a lie!"

"Well, we have to go now. Come on Trish." Lita pulled Trish off in the direction of the vending machines, but Trish wasn't done yet.

"Hey, Stacy!! Me and Lita will see you in the ring with Ivory on Smackdown!!"

"Fine by me."

"Good because there's no way out, even if you said no. You can run but you can't hide!"

"Trish! Shut up!"

"I hate her."

"Yes, so do I, but you don't have to wake up the whole hotel!" Lita gestured around them. Trish looked around and saw several doors open.

"OOPS!" she said. "Sorry!"

She ran into the little enclosure where the vending machines were.

"Well at least we get her in the ring."

"Yeah."

They bought their food and went back to the room. After pigging out and discussing their match as well as calling to check on Jeff, they went to sleep.

Smackdown...Madison Square Garden

Jeff was able to walk without much help now, so they got to the arena much quicker. Lita and Trish's match was fourth on the card. Right afterwards, Edge had a match with Buh-Buh.

"Hmmm...." she thought, "No way."

"What no way?" Trish asked.

"Look at the match after ours."

"Edge....and Buh-Buh? Hmm...questionable, very questionable."

"I have to talk to Mick."

"I'll go with you."

Lita practically ran down the hallway to Mick's "office"". It was a closet.

"Mick!"

"Lita! Trish! How can I help you?"

"Hi Mick!" Trish waved.

"Who set up Edge's match?"

"He came to me and asked for it."

"What?! He what?!"

"Yeah he said he wanted to pay him back for some backstage incident."

"I have to go! Come on Trish!!" Lita grabbed Trish by the arm and started to run.

"Bye Mick!" Trish tried to turn and wave.

"Bye!"

"So what are we going to do now, Lita?"

"We're going to, we're going to..."

"What?"

"Wait, who says this has anything to do with me? Maybe he just wanted to fight somebody and since he already started something with Buh-Buh and D-von, he wanted to finish it."

"Yeah, you keep on thinking that."

"Shut up."

"Ok"

After dressing for their match, they went to see Jeff.

"Hey Jeff. What's up?"

"Hey, I have an interview in a few minutes."

"Cool. Our match is on after this one. You're watching right."

"Of course."

"Good, let's see how this one is going."

They switched on the monitor. The match was over and Stacy and Ivory were talking in their locker room.

"So it's all set, right, Ivory?"

"Yeah, they'll be waiting after Buh-Buh's match."

"Perfect. Trish and Lita will never know what hit them. And their little boyfriends will be helpless."

Lita switched off the TV.

"Boyfriends? What boyfriends? We don't have any boyfriends."

"Trish, that is not the point."

"Oh, right, sorry."

"What are they trying to pull? What do they have planned?"

"We'll just go have our match, annihilate then, run back here, get Jeff and leave."

"Ok, good idea Trish."

"We'll see you later Jeff."

"See ya."

Stacy and Ivory went out first, talked some trash in the ring, then waited for Trish and Lita. Trish's music started and she walked to the ring. She paced outside as Lita came down the ramp. They slid into the ring and the match was officially started. Lita started in the ring with ivory, quickly taking her down with a few punches and a suplex. She threw Ivory against the ropes and did a head-scissors take down on her. She went to push herself off the ropes for a clothesline, but Stacy grabbed her by the hair and she was yanked back violently. She and Ivory crawled to their respective corners and tagged in their partners.

Trish and Stacy ran into the ring and Trish nailed Stacy with a clothesline. She pulled Stacy up by the hair and threw her into the corner. She jumped on her shoulders and brought her down with a hurricanrana. After a springboard bulldog, a super backdrop off the top rope, and a whip into the corner to Stacy, Trish tagged in Lita, and they did the Poetry in Motion on Stacy. Ivory ran into the ring and Lita speared her into a corner, then she and Trish did another Poetry in motion. Trish bulldogged Stacy, then Lita went up top for the moonsault. As Lita got the pin, Trish tossed Ivory outside the ring and slammed her into the barricade.

They briefly celebrated in the ring, then ran backstage and grabbed their bags out of their locker room. They ran to Jeff's and tried to open the door. It was jammed shut.

"Jeff!"

ok..I'm working on the next part. Bear with me here, it's my first fan fic. 


	3. Where's Jeff?

OK here goes, remember I own nothing and I'm admitting it so you can't sue me! can you?

"Jeff! Open the door!"

No answer.

"Jeff, Come on!!"

They finally managed to get the door open. Jeff wasn't in the room. The TV was on and they could see Edge was already in his match'. They ran into the hallway and asked everyone they saw if they had seen Jeff. No one had. They ran back to his room.

"Hey, look, what's that?" Trish pointed to a piece of paper taped to the back of the door.

"Hey Lita, Trish,

Matt called. He's at the airport. Went to pick him up. See you guys at the hotel. Don't worry. I feel fine, no pain from the table at all.

Jeff

"Oh yeah right."

"I'll call Jeff on his cell, hold on."

Trish dialed Jeff's number and spoke to him for a few minutes.

"Ok he's just picked up Matt and they're on the way to the hotel. We better get out of here. I don't want to know what Stacy an Ivory set up."

"Me either. Hold on. Let's see how Edge is doing."

Edge gad just pinned Buh-Buh and was coming up the ramp. As soon as he was backstage, Trish and Lita decided no one was after him and went to the parking lot to get their car and drive back to the hotel.

They were walking quickly to the car when Lita felt like they were being watched.

"Trish, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking that an ice cream sundae would be good right now, then yes."

"Trish! I'm thinking that we're being followed!"

"Oh yeah. That too."

"Ok, just hurry up, the car is only a few rows away."

They sped up almost to a run. Suddenly D-Von and Lance Storm appeared in front of them.

"Oh crap." Lita said softly.

"Going somewhere?" D-von asked.

"Yes, actually. We were gonna go get ice cream and then find out who's following us. Wanna come?"

"Trish! They're the ones...you know!"

"No. What are you talking about Lita? I mean. yeah we kicked their managers asses, but...oh...I see what you mean."

"Yes, well Jeff isn't here to be in on the fun unfortunately. Matt decided to come back and call Jeff away at a very inconvenient time, but we still have....him."

Lance pulled a figure out of the shadows. His long, blonde hair clung to his face and he looked like he'd taken a bad beating at the hands of those two.

"Edge?" Lita stared in shock.

"What do you want with Edge? He was only trying to defend Lita." trish said.

"Yeah, but it was him who stopped us from dragging her back to the ring and putting her through a table. It was him who....."

At that moment Lita kicked Lance in the stomach and gave him the Twist of Fate. Trish speared D-Von against a car. They grabbed Edge and dragged him to the car. They put him in the back seat, then sped off to the hotel.

When they'd gotten Edge to his room, (Trish wasn't all that surprised Lita could remember his room number) they hurried to Jeff's room and knocked on the door. When Jeff opened the door, they hurried in and slammed it shut. After a quick hello and hug to Matt, they told them what had happened. 

"What? Are you serious?" Matt was really pissed off. "I think this calls for a six-person tag match."

"What do you mean?" Lita asked.

"Me, Jeff, and Edge against D-Von, Buh-Buh and Storm."

"You're going to team with Edge?"

"yeah, I mean we do have past differences to settle, but he's on our side now. I mean, look at you and Trish. You used to hate each other and now you see one and the other can't be far away."

"I see what you mean, I think."

"Look, we'll talk to Edge in the morning. You girls go get some sleep, Ok?" Matt said in his usual big-brother way.

"ok fine, good night."

Lita and Trish hugged Matt and Jeff then went back to their room. They were just sitting down to watch a movie when the phone rang. Lita picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lita. It's Edge."

"Oh hey Edge. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, thanks. I guess it's my turn to be thanking you, and Trish."

Trish was standing behind Lita making hearts with her hands. Lita saw her in the mirror and turned around pelting skittles at her.

"Hey, it's no problem at all."

"Cool."

"Oh yeah, Matt and Jeff want to do a six-person tag match with you against the Dudleyz and Storm. Is that ok? They're gonna talk to you about it in the morning."

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok, great, so I'll talk to you later then?"

"Yeah, Bye."

"Bye."

"Lita loves you Edge!" Trish yelled out. Just before the phone on the other end clicked to show the line had been cut off, Lita thought she heard a little laugh.

'Trish! Why'd you do that?"

"Do what? I was just telling the truth!"

"Yeah...well...whatever."

"Ha Ha! see! I knew it!"

"Yeah, well, now that you've told Edge, try not to tell anyone else, ok?"

"OK, I promise!"

"OK. Let's just watch the movie and go to sleep."

They watched the movie and went to bed around 1:00 a.m. They woke up to the phone ringing at 9:30 a.m.

"Hello?" Lita said groggily into the phone.

"Hey Lita! Wake up! We're meeting Edge for breakfast at 10:00."

"What?! JEFF! Now you tell me?!"

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes, two girls, one bathroom, 30 minutes! That tell you anything?"

"Oh, Ok I get it.....See you at 10!!"

click.

"Grrr. Ok Trish, Get up!"

She threw a pillow at the figure in the next bed."

"Why?"

"We have to go meet Matt and Jeff and Edge in half and hour."

"Half an hour? Are they crazy?!"

"Yes, I think so. In fact, I'm sure of it."

Half an hour later they stumbled out of the room, pulling on their shoes and racing towards the elevator. Trish pressed the button and they stood waiting.

"Come on you stupid elevator!"

"Lita? Afraid you'll miss Edge?"

"Trish! No!...ok...maybe."

"He's not going anywhere you know. He's not even down there yet."

"How do you know?"

"Because he's right behind you." 


	4. the truth about Trish

I own nothing

"WHAT?! Oh Edge...Hi...What's up?" Lita leaned against the doors of the elevator, nut just then the doors opened and she stumbled into the elevator. She blushed while Edge and Trish got in, both trying not to laugh. 

"I was up here looking for Matt and Jeff, but I guess they're down in the lobby."

"Yeah...yeah probably." Lita still couldn't look at him in the face.

As soon as the doors opened they saw Matt and Jeff. Jeff ran at them and threw himself at Lita and Trish, knocking them over.

"I MISSED YOU GUYS!!"

"JEFF! You saw us last night!! Now get up!!" Lita shoved Jeff off of her and Trish.

"Stop laughing Matt!" Trish pretended to be angry.

"Anyways...where are we going?"" Edge said.

"Oh this place down the street Matt and I saw on the way here last night."

They all walked out of the hotel and down the street to the little cafe. They sat down and ordered then began to discuss the match. Trish and Lita would be accompanying them to ringside and would be prepared to go after Stacy Keibler. 

They went back to the hotel and were crowded in Matt and Jeff's room watching TV. Edge was trying to get their opinion on which pair of his sunglasses "totally reeked of awesomeness". Jeff got up to get some Skittles and took a long time getting back. 

"Hey Lita come with me to find Jeff."

"Worried? Trish, I didn't know you cared about him."

"Shut up Lita, I don't like him like that."

"Yeah, Ok whatever."

They got up and left Matt and Edge to talk about stuff. They were just turning the corner when they saw Stacy kissing someone. Jeff.

"You Bitch!!" Trish ran at Stacy and knocked her over and started ramming her head off the floor. Jeff tried to pull her off but Trish pushed him away and speared Stacy, who was just getting up, into the wall. Lita pulled Trish up and tried to calm her down. Stacy got up and ran off. 

"Why the hell did you do that?" Jeff asked, angrily.

"Because, because...because...I love you!!" Trish ran off down the hallway towards her and Lita's room.

"Great going Jeff." Lita ran after Trish. "Trish! Wait!"

Just then Edge and Matt came running up. 

"What happened?"

"I kissed Stacy." Matt and Edge started to say something. "and Trish loves me."

"Trish? Oh God Trish." Lita went over and sat next to Trish who was in tears. "How long have you liked, loved, him?"

"I don't know. When I became friends with you guys a couple months ago, that's all I felt for him. And then when Stacy kissed him a couple weeks ago on Raw, I felt something twist in my stomach and pull at my heart and that's when I knew."

"Well, now that Jeff knows, he won't do anything to intentionally hurt you. And if I have any say in it, you guys will be together in a month, tops."

Trish laughed. "ok Lita."

"So, you wanna call the other girls and have a meeting?"

"That would be perfect."

"Ok, first on the list, Chyna."

OK this is short but I'm working on the next part. Of course I had to have a sleepover in this and Chyna has to be involved. Expect the next chapter really soon. Remember, be responsible and review!


	5. The NWO makes an offer...and Chyna decli...

After Lita and Trish had called everybody and told them to go to the arcade, and in Chyna's case, which hotel, they headed down to the arcade themselves. They were playing around with the guns from one of the alien shooting games when something grabbed them both from behind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! NOOOO!!! PUT US DOWN!!"

They were dropped unceremoniously on the floor. The person laughed.

"Hey, I know that laugh." Lita looked up. "CHYNA!!"

Trish and Lita jumped up and hugged Chyna, who they hadn't seen since her release.

"Chyna Chyna, Chyna, Chyna" Chyna laughed and hugged them back.

"CHYNA!!" A new voice yelled, and Debra ran into the room. 

"Hey Debra!!" The two hugged. They talked for awhile then went back to playing games while they waited for Molly, Torrie Wilson, and Jackie to arrive.

They were taking pictures in the photo booth when they heard laughter from behind the curtain. They pulled it back and there was the N.W.O.!!

"What do you want?" Trish asked coldly.

"Just to get a look at the, from what we hear, lovely Chyna." Kevin Nash said.

"You're looking at her." Chyna stood up.

"Well, well, well." Nash smiled. Hogan and Hall were grinning behind him. "those rumors did you no justice."

"I'm sure. Come on guys, let's go." They started walking, but the NWO blocked their path.

"Not so fast ladies. Chyna, we wanted to know if you'd like to come back to the WWF and join us, the NWO!" Hogan acted like it was a really big deal.

Chyna looked at them blankly for a moment, then started laughing.

"Riight...you guys crack me up!!" She stopped laughing. "Now let us through."

Nash reached out and grabbed Chyna's arm. Trish and Lita started forward, but Hogan and Hall held them back. They didn't see Debra who was still in the photo booth.

"We rarely take no for an answer." Nash was leering into Chyna's face and twisted her arm. Debra ran out of the booth and hit Nash with a stinging slap to the face. Nash's head turned form the force of it but he turned back and grabbed her by the throat.

"Hey let them go you evil NWO GUYS!!" Molly came running in. She launched herself at Nash and he stumbled backwards, letting go of Chyna. He came forward and grabbed Molly by the hair and slammed her up against a photo booth. He was about to do it again, but Chyna got him with a low blow. He dropped Molly, then Hogan and Hall came forward, but just then, Jackie and Torrie ran in. Seeing they were outnumbered, the NWO ran off.

"We'll be back for you Chyna. You belong with us."

"That was weird." Chyna said as she helped Molly up. "Why are they so interested in me?"

"Cuz you're the 9th wonder of the world, duh." Torrie said.

"Whatever, I'm not coming back anyway." She laughed as the other Divas faces fell when she said that'. "You already knew that guys."

"But we were hoping we could persuade you. Well anyway, let's get back to the room, we should get some ice on your head Molly. Nash slammed against that booth pretty hard." Lita helped Molly walk to the elevators. Jackie and Chyna watched to make sure the NWO hadn't decided not to give up so quickly.

When they had gotten up to the room, Lita helped Molly over to a bed and got some ice from the kitchenette. Molly held it on her head while the other Divas sprawled over the two beds and a couple chairs and the floor. 

"Ok, let's just pretend what happened earlier didn't happen and let's have fun." Trish said.

"yeah, what are we doing tonight?" Chyna asked.

"let's go to a bar!" Jackie said predictably.

"What? Hoping to see....Bradshaw?!" Lita giggled. She had seen how Jacqueline and Bradshaw acted around each other.

"WHAT?! NO!!" Jackie said quickly, but she was smiling.

Molly giggled, then winced as her head pounded a little. "Ha ha Jackie likes Bradshaw."

Jackie glared at Molly and Lita, then went back to staring out the window. 

"Ok, well, what bars are around here, then, Jackie?" Trish smirked. "or more precisely, which ones do Farooq and...Bradshaw... go to?"

"The only I know of is one they took me to and it's a couple blocks away. We could walk, if Molly's up to it." Jackie turned to Molly, who nodded.

"I'll just have to carry the ice with me." They all walked out the door and headed out into the night. Well almost. The hotel was built almost maze like and before they get to the door, they have to get out of the hotel.

"ok which way do we go?" Lita looked around.

"this way." Trish pointed to the door on the left.

"Are you sure?" Chyna asked.

"no, not at all."

"Well, let's just try it." Jacqueline led the way through the door. They walked down the hallway. 

"you guys...Let's hurry up. This is all former Alliance members and Stephanie McMahon and her friends." Molly looked around nervously and sped up. The others looked around, then followed suit. They had reached the end of the hallway and there were two doors. One led to some stairs, the other had the name plate, NWO, on it. Chyna smirked then ran up to the NWO's door.

"OH Nash." She said sweetly. He opened the door a couple minutes later. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"well, rethought your answer?"

"yeah, I don't think I was forceful enough." She kicked him in the stomach, turned him around, and gave him a wedgie to defeat all wedgies. 

Trish and Lita ran for the stairs and threw open the door. Everyone else ran down the stairs after them. They raced down three flights of stairs from the 7th floor. The stairs stopped at the 4th. They opened the door and ran out, stopping in the hallway to catch their breath. They all grinned at Chyna, who was smiling triumphantly. They heard footsteps clattering down the stairs, and without waiting to see who it was, the Divas sped off down the hallway.

They ran through three more doors. ("What is this? A labyrinth?") They ran down another hallway and right into Stephanie McMahon, Jazz, and Stacy Keibler.

"Well, well...look what the cat dragged in." Stephanie laughed.

"Well, well...who let the dog-faced sluts out?" Chyna smirked.

"I wouldn't be so sure of myself, Chyna. Hunter did leave you for me, remember?" Stephanie laughed at the evident pain on Chyna's face.

"Why, you little...!!" Debra ran at Stephanie and slapped her. Stacy went after Debra but Torrie grabbed Stacy. A brawl started soon after. A couple minutes later, Edge, Matt and Jeff showed up and started to split them up. Stacy, Jazz, and Stephanie were all in a crumpled heap on the floor. Stacy knew Molly had a crush on Matt, so she immediately focused on him.

"Matt, honey, can you help me up?" Molly threw herself at Stacy again, but Matt caught her. He held her back while Edge and Jeff pushed back the other WWF divas, as Stacy, Jazz, and Stephanie slowly got up and walked away, grumbling. 

"I'm gonna kick her ass!!" Molly pouted. Then she noticed that Chyna was crying. She disentangled herself from Matt's grip and hurried over. She hugged the much taller Chyna and said,

"Don't worry about it Chy, Stephanie is just jealous because her boob job made her look even stupider then before, and yours made you look great, even though you looked good already." Chyna laughed. The other Divas had always made little jokes about her surgeries and Stephanie's to make her feel better. "And besides, she only has two people she can even come close to calling friends. You have all of us."

Chyna hugged Molly back, the other Divas crowded around. 

"GROUP HUG!!" Jeff yelled. Edge, Matt and Jeff threw themselves at the Divas and hugged them all. They all laughed as they separated. 

"Well, we're going out. See you later!" The Divas waved good-bye to Matt, Jeff, and Edge. Lita picked up Molly's ice pack as they left and handed it to her.

"Hey look! Elevators!!!" Jacqueline pointed at them and they all ran over and packed into one of the elevators. Jackie pressed the button for the lobby. The elevator went down and they hurried out and, finally, into the night.

"Alright Jackie! Lead the way!" Debra grinned. They went slowly for Molly and arrived at the bar 15 minutes later. They took over a booth near the door. After ordering drinks, they started to talk.

"Chyna, you need to come back to the WWF." Torrie said.

"Well, actually, I spoke to Mr. and Mrs. McMahon last week and I signed a new contract." Chyna smiled.

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

"Now you tell us!" Debra pushed Chyna and laughed.

"Yeah, my first match is against a mystery opponent on Raw."

"Well, you have to take one of us to ringside you know." Jackie said. "You might need help if you don't know who it is."

"I'll take you and Debra. You, because you brought it up, and Debra because if anything happens to her, Stone Cold will take care of my opponent like that.." Chyna snapped her fingers and laughed. Just then she noticed the look on Molly's face, who was facing the door.

"Molly? What's wrong? Is your head worse?" Molly shook her head and pointed at the door. Chyna turned around. The NWO had just walked in.

"Oh crap."' Lita slid down in her seat. Chyna whipped around. Torrie started to panic.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Trish placed a hand over her mouth.

"One by one, we all crawl into the bathroom. Molly, you and I will go first.

Molly nodded, then slid down to the floor, Trish went after. As they crawled, people looked and made remarks.

"What? You've never seen two grown women crawling on the floor before?" Trish said to the man who glared at them from his seat. "There are five more coming, just so you know."

Trish and Molly made it to the bathroom a minute later. Torrie came, then Jackie, Lita, Debra, and, finally, Chyna. They crowded in front of the mirror.

"ok, we need to get out of here." Lita glanced around. "How long do you think it will take for all of us to get through that window?" She pointed to a rather, um, tiny window on the other side of the bathroom.

"NO!" Chyna smashed her hand down on the counter. "What are we afraid of? There are seven of us and three of them. Let's go! We _will not_ let them ruin our night!" Chyna walked out the door, everyone else following nervously. Chyna led them right to the bar and ordered drinks. The NWO was on the other side of the bar. Nash, remembering the wedgie, squirmed a little when he saw them. Hogan and Hall got up and walked over to the women.

"ladies, may we join you?"

"go ahead." Chyna waved her hand disinterestedly at the stools next to them. Nash stayed back. Wimp.

"Chyna, judging from your actions earlier, we really think you should join us. We don't give up easily."

"That's nice, but I have high standards, which you don't meet."

Hall glared.

"Hey yo. We're just trying to help you out. Give you some status in the business."

"Excuse me? Remember who you're talking to. Chyna, the 9th wonder of the world. First ever Female Intercontinental Champion, 3 times I might add. First female in the Royal Rumble. Women's Champion, one of the original members of D-generation X, I have status." The other Divas smirked and laughed at the looks on the NWO's faces.

"Listen, let me explain our other reason." Hogan started. "See Nash has a little crush on you Chyna."

Nash blushed, the Divas spat out their drinks, and Chyna fell off her stool.

TBC...............

I'm working on the next part now. I don't know where the Nash-Chyna thing came from, and I will bring the story back around to Lita and Edge and Trish and Jeff in the next chapter.


	6. Kevin saves Chyna

I don't own anything!! I mean it.

Chyna staggered back up, then sat on the stool as if nothing had happened.

"ok. funny, real funny." Chyna crossed her arms. "now what's your real reason."

"That is the reason." Hogan said. "Why do you think he followed you to the arcade? Asked you to join? Made us follow you here?"

"because he's a messed up, corrupt, psychotic perverted individual?" Chyna glared. "why should I believe anything you say? What reasons have you given me to trust you? So far you've hurt me, and my friends." She gestured to Molly.

Nash spoke for the first time. "Look, I'm sorry about that, and I really do like you. This isn't a joke."

Trish jumped in. "then prove it. On Raw. During her match."

"What?" Everyone looked at her.

"We don't know who her opponent is. You can go to the ring with her and make sure she wins."

"Fine by me." Nash agreed. "let's go boys." The NWO walked out, Nash throwing a glance over his shoulder at Chyna, who waved sarcastically.

"Losers." She muttered. "what?!" She looked around. Everyone was staring at her.

"Nash likes you!" Torrie pointed at her and laughed.

"OK, knowing the NWO, this is a scam."

"Oh, come on, lighten up! You think he's cute don't you?" Debra jumped to the point.

"What?!" Chyna was shocked. "Me? Think, that, that beerswilling, foulmouthed, ("Hey!)sorry Debra, jerk is cute?"

"well do you?"

"Yes."

"AHA!" Molly pointed at Chyna, then winced and put the ice back on her head. "You think he's cute! You like him!"

"I don't even know him! Today is the first time I ever spoke to him."

"Ok, fine!"

"well, let's go back to the hotel."

They all got up and walked back to the hotel together. They managed to get back to the room without incident, except for when Trish saw Jeff coming down the street and hid in a bush. ( A/N hilarious inside joke between me and my best friend.) Once back in the room they sprawled over the beds and the floor and turned on the TV.

They watched for awhile, then Trish and Lita announced it was time for a trip to (drum roll please)......the vending machines!! They all scrambled out of the room and looked for the vending machines. They wandered around aimlessly for awhile, going through several doors and down several hallways. Suddenly they found themselves at the NWO's door.

"Um, you guys, I don't think we should be here." Molly glanced around nervously.

"Let's just walk away slowly and pray they don't decide to come out here."

They all turned around and began to tiptoe through the tulips. (A/N ooops. that's a song, sorry...::goes back to typing, humming, tiptoe through the tulips::) I mean, they began to tip toe away. They heard someone clearing their throat and froze.

"What are you doing?" it was Edge.

"Oh, Hi Edge!" Lita turned around. "what's up?"

"Why are you guys hanging out around here?"

"oh we got lost looking for the vending machines."

"Lita, the vending machines are down the hallway from your room."

"Oh, right, I knew that." Lita said. "well, we'll just be going now."

The Divas scampered off. Edge shook his head.

"gotta love her."

He heard someone gasp.

"You love Lita!! I'm gonna tell her!!" Jeff bounced up and down. He ran off, Edge chasing after.

"If you tell Lita, I'll tell Trish!!"

Lita blushed furiously as the Divas walked back towards the room.

"Lita, likes Edge! Lita likes Edge!"

Molly skipped along, then winced and held her head.

"well, I knew that already." Trish said, smiling. "and it's going to be all taken care of."

They eventually got to the vending machines and then back to the room. They ordered a movie and settled down to watch. The talk quickly came around to boys. Torrie was very happy with Tajiri, and Debra was happy with Steve.

"Chyna, you should go out with Kevin."

"and you should tell Matt how you feel."

"but...but...that's not fair!!" Molly stammered.

"Oh, I think so." Chyna grinned. "Do I have to tell him for you?"

"NO! I'll do it!"

"You better."

"We know Lita likes Edge, but who does Molly like?" Debra smiled.

"JEFF!" Lita yelled. "in fact, she loves him, she said so, to him, yesterday! Only because she saw him kiss Stacy and now he feels bad, but...."

Lita shut up when she was hit with a pillow.

"Well, we want to know what's up with you and Bradshaw, Jackie." Torrie cornered Jacqueline.

"I guess, you all know I like him, but he doesn't like me, he just sees me as another one of the "Guys". But I can do more then drink beer, smoke cigars, and play cards!"

"it's obvious he likes you Jacqueline. When the Dudleyz put you through a table last week and you were unconscious, he was the first one out there, holding your hand, while you were carried out. He gave both Dudleyz the clothesline from hell. He didn't want you to know so he took the tape and warned everybody not to tell you. OOOPS!!" trish laughed.

"Are you serious?" Jackie stared disbelievingly. Everyone nodded.

"Oh my God!" Jacqueline got up and ran out the door. The APA's room was down the hallway, next to her room. She knocked on the door. The Divas watched from their room. Bradshaw answered. Jacqueline grabbed him and kissed him. She let go, smiled, and walked away.

" 'night Bradshaw." she said over her shoulder.

"'night Jackie." Bradshaw closed the door in a daze.

"Oh my God! Jackie!" Everyone stared at her as she walked back towards them.

"What?" She played innocent.

"I can't believe you did that!" Molly giggled.

"Oh, it's no big deal. If things go my way, you'll be seeing that a whole lot more often."

Jackie smiled and sat down a bed.

"Hey, let's call people and annoy them!" Lita suggested.

Chyna ran over to the phone. "i have a great idea." She dialed a number.

"Hi Nash. It's Chyna." She grinned at the others. "I thought over your offer, I realized who wouldn't want to be aligned with the sexy Kevin Nash? Can you meet me by the elevators? Ok great. See ya in a few, bye."

She hung up, then turned to face her friends.

"you guys, come with, but you have to hide."

She led them to the elevators where Nash was waiting, a huge smile on his face. The Divas hid in an adjoining hallway. Chyna walked up to Nash. She acted like she was going to hug him, but kicked him in the stomach and gave him a huge DDT. She opened an elevator and threw him inside. She gave him yet another wedgie, pulling it up so it could be plainly seen. She pressed the lobby button and stepped out before the doors shut. She waved good bye, then smiled as she walked away. The elevator she had put Nash in was glass-walled and could be seen from the 1st floor to the top. The Divas ran back to their room, laughing. It was already 2:30 and they had Raw tapings the next day. 

"Let's go to bed now, guys. We have to work tomorrow."

"k. goodnight."

Everyone said goodnight and settled down to sleep.

Raw............................

Torrie Debra, and molly were at WWF New York with Matt. Lita had a Match against Stacy. Chyna had her match against a mystery opponent, and Jacqueline was fighting Jazz. But after the second match, Jeff went into the ring to talk.

"Trish, I know you're mad at me for kissing Stacy, and you have every right to be, but I wouldn't have done it if I had known you were in-love with me. I feel the same was about you. Will you please give me another chance adn go out with me?" He waited nervously in the ring. Trish's music started and she walked down to the ring and grabbed a microphone.

"Ok, you kiss Stacy Keibler in the hotel and you expect me to act like nothing happened? I don't think so. That hurt! It was embarrassing. And now you want another chance?! Well y answer is..............YES!"

Trish laughed and ran into Jeff's arms. They kissed and then waked backstage holding hands. Lita came out for her match as they walked up the ramp and he hugged them. Stacy came out and the match started. Lita dominated Stacy the entire match and pinned her after a Twist of Fate and a moonsault, but as she walked up the ramp, Buh-Buh attacked her from behind. He was about to give her the Buh Buh Bomb when he was speared by Edge. Edge beat up Buh-Buh, then carried Lita backstage. He was shown with her as the medics looked her over.

After that, Jacqueline came out for her match with Jazz. The match was long and painful for both. Jackie had pinned Jazz and Jazz was furious. She attacked Jacqueline and was about to hit her with a steel chair, when, from out of the crowd, came Bradshaw. He gave Jazz a clothesline from hell and helped up Jacqueline. He kissed her and they walked to the APA's office together. To play cards and drink beer with Farooq of coyrse. What'd you think they were gonna do? Have a candle lit dinner? Noo. Hey, that gave me an idea! Sorry, back to the story.

Chyna's match was next. She walked out with Nash and shot off her pyros. She brought the bazooka (that's what that's called right?) down to the ring with her and shot off a few more pyros. The fans went wild to see Chyna back, as did King and J.R.

"Oh My God! It's Chyna! What's she doing with Kevin Nash? Has she joined the NWO?"

"Oh My God! It's my favorite Playboy Playmate!!"

Chyna leaned against the ropes, Nash standing next to her, watching the ramp.

"And her mystery opponent....."

The music started.

"Triple H!"

Chyna started. Nash pulled her towards him and whispered to her as Triple H and Stephanie came out. Before Triple H could get into the ring to officially start the match, Nash ran out and attacked him. Stephanie did her usual ear splitting " Oh MY God Hunter!" Chyna laughed as Nash rolled Triple H into the ring.

Chyna immediately went to work on her ex-boyfriend. After a few right hands she threw him into the ropes and gave him a clothesline. She went for the pin, but he kicked out. As she got to her feet, he grabbed her leg and pulled her down and started punching her.

Outside the ring Stephanie went to slap Nash, but he caught her arm and chased her around the ring. Triple H slid out of the ring to protect Stephanie and Nash backed off. Triple H went back into the ring to be met by a DDT from Chyna. She went for the pin again, and again Triple H kicked out. As they got up Triple H threw himself against the ropes to do the flying knee to Chyna, but Nash caught his leg. The ref saw and sent Nash backstage. Chyna began to worry. Without Nash she was all alone in the ring. Her friends were either injured or not there. Who knew what Stephanie and Hunter were capable of?

She circled Triple H, then they ran at each other and gave each other a double clothesline. While they were out, Stephanie began distracting the referee. Hunter got up, rolled out of the ring, got a chair and came back. As Chyna stood up, he was about to hit her, but she caught the chair. As she pulled it from him, he turned from the force. She threw the chair out of the ring, gave him a low blow, and was setting him up for the Pedigree as the ref turned around. She gave him the Pedigree and went for the pin.

1...2...3!

Chyna had won the match. As she celebrated, she didn't see Stephanie come back in with the bazooka. As she turned around, Stephanie hit her full force in the face with it. She was completely knocked out. As Hunter slowly came back to his senses, he slid out of the ring and picked up his sledgehammer. He hit Chyna in the stomach with it. He and Stephanie kept hitting Chyna until...

"Oh My God, here comes Nash!"

Nash came running back to the ring. He clotheslined Hunter and grabbed STephanie by the hair and tossed her out of the ring. He gave Triple H a powerbomb. As he slid out of the ring, he pulled Chyna out with him. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her backstage.

Chyna woke up in the NWO locker room. She slowly sat up and realized she was alone. She got up painfully and started for the door. Hall was on guard outside the door when she opened it.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yes. Away."

"Can't let you do that."

"Oh yeah, why not?"

"First of all, kevin would kill me. 2nd of all, the Helmsleys are on the prowl."

"great. Now how am I supposed to get back to the hotel?"

"it's being taken care of.

"Look, just let me go get my stiff. I'll come right back, I promise."

"Fine."

Chyna smiled.

"But I'm coming with you."

"Dammit."

They went and got her stiff in silence. They walked back to where NAsh and Hogan were waiting. Nash was upset.

"Don't do that ever again!"

"Calm down man, she's alright."

"How was I supposed to know that? You were supposed to stay here!"

"Relax, Nash. I'm fine. Just had to get my stuff, OK. Can't I go with my friends?"

"The ones that are injured or the ones who aren't here?"

"GRR! Fine."

Nash smiled and picked up her bags and carried them to the limo for her. She slept on the ride back to the hotel, unaware that Nash was watching her. Nash was walking her to her room when they heard Angle, and Jericho.

"I'm not moving. Steph said to wait right here for Chyna to come back."

"" What if she brings the NWO with her?"

"Good point. I'm still staying."

"FINE! Me too."

"Fine."

Nash and Chyna smiled at each other, turned around and went back to the NWO's room. Nash volunteered to sleep on the couch and let Chyna take his bed. Chyna changed in the bathroom, then came back out and got into bed. Hogan and Hall were already asleep. Nash was drifting off. They almost looked Nice. Almost. Chyna turned out the light and fell asleep. During the night, Nash woke up and heard Chyna's voice.

"no Hunter! How could you?" 

"Chyna?" He whispered.

"No don't! You're hurting me! Hunter! Stop it!"

"Chyna?" He said a little louder.

Chyna began to whimper and in the light from the window, he could see she was crying. He slowly got up and slid into the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she immediately calmed down. She stayed asleep and he soon fell asleep, too. He hoped he woke up before she did.


	7. Morning after

I don't own anyone! 'nuff said.

The next morning, when Chyna woke up, she realized she was being held. She glanced up and saw that it was Nash. She was about to push him away from her and off the bed when she realized that it actually felt kind of nice and last night had been the first night in a long time that she hadn't dreamt about the night she found out about Hunter and Stephanie. The dream had started, but it never got to the worst part, which was when Hunter and Stephanie had turned all of DX and all her friend against her and they had attacked her. She soon fell back asleep.

A little later on, Nash woke up and started to get off the bed to go back to the couch, but he felt Chyna's hand grab his arm.

"No, stay." She said softly, half asleep. He smiled and did as she said.

When Hogan and Hall woke up and saw them, they were a little shocked at first, but they smiled and made a few "Aw, how cute." comments, then left to get breakfast. When they came back, Chyna and Nash were up and dressed. Chyna wanted to go back to her room.

"I don't think they'll still be there!"

"You never know! Just let me go with you!"

"OK Fine!"

They walked past Hogan and Hall and went to Chyna's room. Jericho and Angle were asleep on either side of the door. Chyna opened the door quietly and stepped in. She dropped her stuff and turned around to face Nash.

"Thanks for looking out for me and letting me stay with you last night."

"Hey, no problem. Always help a damsel in distress, right?"

"Chyna laughed. "Right. You think you could get rid of these guys for me?"

"Right away." Chyna shut the door and listened with a smile while Nash picked up Angle and Jericho and threw them down the hallway.

She sat down and began to relax, but 5 minutes later...

"CHYNA!!"

Molly was banging on the door. Chyna got up and opened the door. Molly threw herself at Chyna. Debra, Torrie, Lita, Trish, and Jackie came in behind her.

"We're so sorry Chyna! We should have stayed!" Lita and Trish dragged Molly away from Chyna.

"I'm fine guys, don't worry. The NWO didn't hurt me, they're actually pretty nice guys." 

"They brainwashed you!" Jackie stuck her hand over Molly's mouth.

"Chyna, what happened?"

"well, when Nash got sent backstage I began to worry. Stephanie distracted the ref and I used that to my advantage. After a low blow, I gave Hunter the Pedigree and pinned him. Stephanie snuck into the ring and attacked me with my bazooka (that is what it's called right?) and then Hunter brought out the sledgehammer. Nash came out and saved me. He brought me back to the hotel and I stayed in the NWO's room last night because Angle and Jericho were guarding mine."

"you shared their room?!" Jackie was in shock.

"Nash gave up his bed for me."

"Oh...well."

"Remember that dream I have a lot? About Hunter and Stephanie?"

"yeah." All the Divas nodded. They'd all seen the aftermath of that dream. The dream started, but it never finished. When I woke up, Nash was holding me. That's the first time in months I've slept peacefully."

"Are you serious? You? Nash? OH MY GOD!" Debra sat down on the bed.

"it's nothing serious yet."

"Yet? YET? That means there's still a chance! this is the NWO we're talking about Chyna! They're bad, manipulative people!"

"Let's give them a chance Debra! I think, I'm sure, Nash really does like me."

"Ok fine, but if something happens, don't expect me to send Steve to save your ass!"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Debra ran over and hugged Chyna.

"you know we're only trying to protect you. We don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know, I know."

"you should have seen Molly last night after your match." Torrie laughed. "she dragged us to the arena and almost started a search party for you. She even had Keibler by the throat at one point."

"Go Molly!" Molly blushed.

"I was worried."

"did you talk to Matt?"

"Did you hear that? I think I heard an owl. That's odd! Let's go check it out!"

Molly got up to leave, but Chyna caught her.

"Molly!"

"Nooo, I didn't. I just couldn't do it. He doesn't feel the same way about me. I can tell."

"you'll never know until you say something. Promise me you'll do it tonight?"

"k. fine."

"who's up for crappy hotel breakfast?!"

"ME!!" Everyone yelled.

They all laughed and walked down to the breakfast room. They filled up their plates, merged two tables together, and began eating.


	8. Lita sees something

After eating, Lita left first. She needed time to think. About Edge of course. She wasn't sure where this was going. Did he just want to be friends, or did he want something more? Waving to The APA, Lita pushed open the door of the hotel and walked outside. It was still pretty early and it was very cool out. Lita hadn't even brought a jacket, she just wore a tank top and some cargoes. Not feeling like going back in, she kept walking. The hotel took up a large area and she had seen a pond on the far side of the building.

Lita folded her arms in an attempt to keep warm and started walking in the direction of the pond. There was almost nobody around. It was very quiet, just how Lita liked it. She found the pathway leading to the pond and quickly started walking down it. There were pretty flowers growing along the path. Lita stopped to pick a few on the way. Once at the pond, she sat down on a bench and began to think about the past couple of days.

*Edge didn't have to help me. And he did. I am so confused! First he acts like he likes me, then he acts like we're just friends! I mean, maybe I should tell him, that might clear things up pretty quick, but what if I scare him off. Errrr this is so hard!* Lita sighed and leaned back on the bench. *I should tell him! Because then, if he likes me, he can say something without being scared and if he doesn't, oh well.*

Lita stood up and almost ran back to the hotel. Once inside, she hurried to the elevators and pressed the up button repeatedly. 

"Come on you stupid elevator!!" Lita yelled, frustrated. It finally came. She ran in pressed the button for Edge's floor, and tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach as the elevator got closer to its destination.

Edge heard the knock on his door and quickly got up to open it.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What, can't a girl come see her boyfriend?"

"We broke up 5 months ago, Fiona. Get over it already."

"But what if I don't want to?" Fiona played with a strand of Edge's hair. You can't be over me already?"

"Sorry to have to tell you this, but I am." Edge pushed her hand away. Suddenly Fiona leaned up and kissed him. He was in shock. He didn't respond, but just let her keep going. 

"Oh my God!" Edge pulled away from Fiona and turned just in time to see a flash of red go around the corner.

"Lita! Wait!" He pushed Fiona out of the way and ran in the direction Lita had gone. Fiona stood back and smirked, before walking into Edge's room and shutting the door.

Lita tore down the hallway. * GRR. How could he ever want me over her? She was so little and perfect. This was a mistake. Now he's gonna know and it's gonna be horrible!!*

Edge raced down the hallway as Lita stopped at the elevator. She pressed the button, but the elevator was still at another floor. He was almost at the end of the hallway when she stepped into the elevator. As the doors shut, he called out one more time, trying to get her to wait.

"Lita!"

The doors shut as he reached them. He pressed the button but it was too late. Edge leaned against the door.

"I don't want her Lita, I want you."

The doors opened on Lita's floor and she ran to her room in tears. She opened the door, ran in, and threw herself on the bed. And cried.

Trish came in a minute later.

"Lita, what's wrong?" Trish sat next to her friend. Lita sat up and wiped her eyes.

"I hate Edge."

"What? What happened?"

"I was going to tell him how I felt and I saw him kissing another girl. And she was so little and perfect and pretty. Not like me."

"Oooh, I'm gonna kick his ass!" Trish jumped up and before Lita could protest, had left and was headed right for Edge's room.

Edge walked slowly back to his room. He unlocked the door and stepped in, sighing.

"Edge? Is that you? Come join me in bed!"

Edge growled as he made his way into the room.

"You just don't get it do you?? I don't want you anymore! Why can't you just leave me alone??" 

"You'd rather have that other girl? Lita, I think her name was? I've seen her on TV. What would you want with a girl like her? What about a girl like me? Who you can take places. She's too trashy." Fiona smirked.

"Trashy? The only trashy person around here is you! Leave now!!" There was a knock on the door. "Just a minute! Put your clothes on and leave!!"

Edge went to answer the door. Trish stood outside.

"I am going to kick your ass!! Lita is crying!! Did you know that??!!" Trish pushed Edge back into the room. Fiona chose this time to come out of the bed room. Trish glared from Edge to Fiona.

"You fucker!!" Trish whacked Edge on the head.

"Let me explain Trish!!" Edge fended off her blows.

"No, no. Let me." Fiona stepped forward. "Go tell your trashy, punky little friend that Edge is mine. And that bitch better stay away."

"What'd you call Lita?" Trish stiffened up.

"You heard me." Fiona smirked.

Trish lunged. "I'm gonna kick your ass before I kick his!!"

Trish began slapping Fiona and ramming her head into the ground. Edge pulled her off. Fiona jumped up and scampered off.

"Put me down!! I'm gonna kick her ass!! Then yours!!" Trish kicked and struggled.

"Trish listen to me. Fiona is my ex-girl friend and she won't leave me alone!!! I like Lita! I'm serious. She saw Fiona kiss me, I didn't kiss Fiona!!"

"Grr...so I only get to kick one person's ass?" Trish looked up.

"Yeah, you only get to kick one person's ass. But trust me, if she's as persistent as usual, you'll get to do it plenty of times."

Read and Review...........PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!!!!


End file.
